A Student
by ryulabird2
Summary: When people from all over the world started discussing the net player sai, Touya was the one chosen to face him. But what if Waya had been chosen instead? Would the veil of mystery around sai been lifted a little?


Chapter One-

The World Amateur Go Competition was in full swing when the commotion started. Someone mentioned sai and suddenly, everyone was crowding in the middle of the floor to discuss what they knew. The officials tried to get everyone to quiet down and head somewhere else as there were still matches being played, but more and more people kept joining the discussion.

Morishita Pro and Ogata Pro were both brought over to try and regain calm, but they were dragged in as well- the news of a strong player on the net wasn't very interesting until the Korean amateur representative mentioned that sai had beaten a famous 7-dan Korean player. Ogata knew that player and anyone who could defeat him had to be formidable indeed.

When Morishita's student joined the group and mentioned his encounter with sai, most of the people present swarmed him, hoping to get any information they could out of him. Ogata however, turned to Touya kun, who had walked up next to him during the commotion, wondering what this was all about.

"Do you know any strong players that might be children, Touya?" Ogata asked him playfully. They both knew only one person came to mind at that phrase and Ogata, for one, had always been suspicious of how suddenly Shidou's skill level changed. There was no such thing as luck in go.

Touya glared at the ground in disappointment. "No," he said quietly. "I don't."

Ogata shrugged. Touya would learn. Though perhaps he was only so upset because he too knew that luck didn't have such a great affect on go, and was upset because he knew Shindou must have messed with him on purpose. When Ogata brought Touya with him back to the center of the discussion, someone wondered aloud if sai was online at this time. While Touya looked at Ogata askance, he said loudly that he would like to see this sai person play and an official was confusedly sent off for a computer.

Once the laptop was brought out, it was decided that Waya would be the one to log on. The foreign amateurs all agreed that if sai had actually talked to him through the net, then he was the best chance they had to get any information out of the mysterious player. Ogata stood to the side with Akira beside him, vaguely annoyed. He had no idea how good this Waya boy was, even if he was Morishita's student, so he had no way to gage sai's strength.

Several minutes passed as Waya and everyone standing behind him waited for sai to start a new game so they could all watch. Waya was extremely nervous because his sensei was glaring at the computer screen with all the mistrust he always reserved for new electronic devices and Waya just knew that if sai didn't do something amazing soon, Morishita sensei would take his frustration out on him in their next lesson.

_Please_, Waya thought desperately at the name on the screen. _Please do something that'll prove what I said!_

* * *

At the internet cafe, Hikaru was celebrating Sai's latest win when he noticed zelda appear on the name list.

"Hey!" Hikaru said. "He's here again..."

"Who is Hikaru?" Sai asked as he peered over Hikaru's shoulder.

"That guy who's probably a kid- zelda!" Hikaru pointed at the screen before he thought a bit. "Hey, you don't think he's mad, do you?"

"Mad?" Sai asked confused. "Oh, about you teasing him, you mean?" Sai stood straight and nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, he might be. He played his best and you mocked his strength."

Hikaru ducked in embarrassment. "Er... well, it's not like I meant to..."

"Not like you meant to, Hikaru?" Sai said scoldingly. "You wanted to tease him, when you weren't even the one who played him!" Sai tapped Hikaru on the head with his fan, making him flinch and rub his head. "Let me tell you, Hikaru! That boy, whoever he is, is much stronger than you, you had no right to mock him like that! Especially seeing as the one who played him," Sai gave a level stare at Hikaru, who thought that look was worse than getting hit with the fan had been. "Was myself! I would never treat an opponent in such a manner, whether they were a better or weaker player than I!"

Hikaru rubbed his head some more and avoided Sai's disappointed gaze by staring morosely at the name zelda on the screen. When a challenge box popped up he quickly closed it so he could look at the name again.

"So," Hikaru said slowly. "You think, maybe I should apologize to him?"

"It would be the best thing to do Hikaru," Sai said regally as he placed his fan over his mouth. Hikaru gave him an annoyed look and huffed.

"Fine!" He said as he moved the cursor over to click on zelda.

"Yay!" Sai shouted. "While we're at it, we can play him too!"

"You!" Hikaru turned to glare at the ghost jumping up and down beside him. "You just want to play!"

"Ah!" Sai looked over his shoulder sheepishly at Hikaru. "Well, you should apologize, but, but, zelda is a really good player! So shouldn't we play him while we have the chance!" Sai pleaded desperately, grabbing Hikaru's arm and yanking him back and forth.

"Alright! Alright!" Hikaru hissed at him as people in the cafe turned to stare at his oddly jerking body. "We'll play him! Knock it off, Sai!"

With that, Hikaru clicked on zelda's name and challenged him to a game. He would have to ask Mitani's sister to help him type out a message to zelda... Then again, since he was apologizing for something he'd asked her to write for him before, maybe he would just hen-peck the message himself. It would be annoying, but it wouldn't be as embarrassing as having Mitani's sister write it for him.

* * *

Back at the World Amateur Go Convention, Waya was unable to believe his luck. He'd been hoping and hoping for something and suddenly, for no reason, sai challenged him to a game! Sai never challenged anyone anymore- too many people knew about his strength and were constantly challenging him, so he had no need to seek out an opponent. Waya was somewhat excited listening to all the chatter going on behind him, everyone else was just as surprised as him that sai had singled him out. He heard the Chinese amateur explaining to his sensei why it was so strange for sai to challenge Waya like that.

Waya gulped. Sai had appeared and now Waya had to try and do his part to show why he was so special. He only hoped his own strength was enough. It would be so embarrassing if Morishita sensei wasn't impressed because his student simply didn't play well. Waya took a deep breath. He would go all out and show his sensei and everyone else that he was a good player- and that sai was an amazing one!

* * *

As Hikaru clicked the mouse to place stones for Sai, he started noticing something.

"Hey, Sai?"

"Yes, Hikaru?" Sai said as he smiled happily at the fun game he was playing.

"Is zelda... I mean, is he really mad?"

"Hmm?" Sai looked down at Hikaru curiously. "Didn't we already think he might be, Hikaru?"

"Yeah, but," Hikaru watched another stone appear on the screen and Sai quickly told him where to place his stone. "It seems like... Zelda is trying really hard to win, so..."

"Hmm, well, yes," Sai said thoughtfully as he looked at the screen. "He may be trying to regain his honor from the last time we played him and you made fun of him."

Hikaru groaned. "I only meant it as a joke! I know I wasn't the one playing and I thought he was a kid like me and that message he left for that other kid from before was really funny!" Hikaru trailed off miserably as another stone was placed by zelda on the screen. Sai looked down at Hikaru and told him softly where to place his stone then knelt down by his side.

"I know you weren't trying to be mean Hikaru," Sai smiled at him softly. "You aren't that sort of person, but you have to realize your words, even careless ones, have an affect on other people."

Hikaru bowed his head and refused to look at Sai. "I know..." he said quietly. "I am sorry I upset him... It was just a joke."

Sai smiled at Hikaru. "I know Hikaru and if you apologize and explain, zelda will understand as well, alright?" Hikaru nodded and Sai smiled at him and they both turned to finish the game.

* * *

As Waya sat back with a sigh, he felt his sensei grip his shoulder and mutter that he had played a good game. Waya grinned and looked back. His sensei and everyone else was staring at the screen in awe and many of those gathered were discussing various moves sai had made. He'd done it! His sensei and the other pros present were convinced of sai's strength and his sensei had even complimented him! Waya looked back at the screen with pride. Even if they learned nothing more about sai today, he felt like he'd done something amazing. He was ready for this year's pro exam, Waya thought with a broad grin.

"Ah!" Someone shouted and pointed toward the screen. Waya stared. Sai had sent a message to him!

/You've gotten stronger. Sorry for before/

Waya gaped, along with nearly everyone else. "What before?" his sensei asked gruffly. Ogata leaned forward to glare at Waya and asked him the same thing.

"Oh!" Waya jumped for the keyboard and typed out his reply.

/Sorry for what?/

/For what I told you before, you were upset by that weren't you?/

Waya stared at the message box. Sai was apologizing to him for that childish response from before?! /I'm strong, aren't I?/ Waya couldn't believe it and when his sensei asked about it, Waya explained again what sai had replied that time.

Morishita Pro nodded in satisfaction. "He's seen your real strength Waya! He probably regrets his words then!" he laughed. Waya felt unsure. He had been positive that the sai before had sent such a childish message because he _was_ a child, but now he was apologizing? What, did his mother scold him or something? Before he knew what he was doing he had typed a question in. The people crowded behind him, whispering excitedly about sai talking to someone, gasped in shock at what they thought was too rude a response to such a strong go player.

/Why are you apologizing now? Last time you just ran away!/

"Waya!" Morishita sensei slapped his head. "Don't be disrespectful!"

Ogata interrupted. "He hasn't logged off yet." Everyone crowded closer to see what sai's response would be and hoping that he wouldn't 'run away' as he so often did.

* * *

"Wah!" Hikaru slumped on the table by the keyboard while Sai waved his hands wildly, trying to console him. Hikaru had hoped that he could just apologize and sign off- typing so much was troublesome! But is seemed like zelda wanted Hikaru to come out and say what he'd done wrong! A simple apology just wasn't enough for him, which meant Hikaru had to keep typing.

"Hey, Sai," Hikaru said glumly. "What do I say to him now?"

Sai stopped waving his arms around and looked at Hikaru and the computer screen thoughtfully. "He wants to know why you're apologizing, doesn't he?" Hikaru nodded. "So tell him Hikaru!" Sai smiled.

Hikaru sighed. "Easy for you to say! You don't have to do this!"

"You said you were honestly sorry for upsetting him, didn't you Hikaru?"

"Yeah..."

"Then you need to tell him honestly, Hikaru," Sai nodded to himself. Hikaru sighed again and leaned his head against the table.

"But what do I _say_?" he asked plaintively. Sai patted Hikaru's back supportively.

"Just say what you honestly want to tell him."

Hikaru thought hard. He'd only sent that stupid message because he meant it as a joke, because he'd seen a funny message zelda had sent to another kid and Hikaru had looked into net-go because of zelda- because he might be a child. He'd felt connected to him and had wanted, not to make fun of him really... but to share a joke with him. Zelda had sent a funny message to someone and he had sent a funny message to zelda. Though, apparently zelda hadn't thought it was very funny and probably the message he'd sent to that other kid hadn't really been so funny either- Hikaru was the only one who was laughing at this.

Hikaru sighed. He supposed he should explain from there and maybe then his apology would be accepted.

* * *

/You're a child, aren't you?/

At the convention, everyone stared, shocked at sai's reply. After such a long time thinking, all he had to say was that zelda was a child? Morishita Pro slapped Waya's head again.

"Now you've upset him!"

"Ow! Sensei!" Waya rubbed his head and looked at the screen sadly. He thought he would get more than that...

/Yes, I am/ he typed.

Sai replied soon after that. /I thought so, from before/

/Before? Because I said I was an insei?/ Now Waya was confused. Sai was the one who'd behaved like a child and now he couldn't even apologize properly.

/No, before that/ sai wrote out. What? Everyone behind Waya was muttering about the strange exchange with Sai, what did he mean by 'before'? Hadn't sai only played with zelda once before this? Morishita sensei asked Waya what sai meant, but Waya didn't know either and just shrugged. More of sai's reply came up then and Waya wondered suddenly why he was typing so slowly.

/You're the reason I started net-go/

Everyone went wild at that. Waya was too shocked to say anything and the foreign amateurs behind who could read Japanese had jumped forward to start shouting at him "Have you met sai?!" Waya quickly asked sai what he meant while Morishita sensei and Ogata sensei quieted everyone.

/When I was at a go convention, there was a display for net-go. A child was playing zelda and lost a lot of stones. He got upset and quit and while the booth manager tried to apologize, you sent "Don't quit just because you lose a lot of stones! Idiot!"/

Waya thought hard. He thought he remembered a game where someone quit for no reason and he yelled at them, had sai really watched that game? Everyone, even Touya and Ogata sensei, were quiet as they waited for sai to explain more.

/I thought that zelda was probably a child and that it was interesting that anyone could play on the net and no one could tell the difference between anyone else/

What did that mean? Waya gulped. Was sai... _really_ a child?

/But because of that, I looked into net-go and started playing. Then, when I saw your name, I wanted to play with you because you helped bring me here/

The people behind him were talking excitedly and looking at Waya speculatively. He was embarrassed. Because of him, sai had joined net-go? Such an amazing player appeared... just because of him?

/I only meant those words as a joke, because I thought you were a child- I didn't mean to upset you. I'm very sorry./

That seemed to be it, Waya thought. But still, he couldn't shake the feeling that sai was a child who had been scolded into apologizing now, because wouldn't an adult have realized they needed to apologize sooner? He started typing out an acceptance when another message from sai appeared.

/Are you still mad?/

Waya typed quickly. /I'm not mad, I accept your apology-/ But before he could send out a question about why sai only played net-go if he went to go conventions, another response from sai came.

/What is an 'insei'?/

The crowd behind Waya went wild again and Morishita sensei huffed in annoyance, "A player like this doesn't know what an insei is?"

To the side, Ogata sensei was mumbling to himself that sai might not be so worthwhile after all; whoever heard of a go player this strong that didn't know what an insei was? Touya though, was staring at the message box with horror, what he was thinking couldn't possibly be true.

* * *

"Alright!" Hikaru said happily. "He's not upset anymore!" Sai nodded happily beside him.

"Now..." Hikaru mumbled. "As long as he's talking to me, might as well..."

"Hmm?" Sai blinked as he watched Hikaru struggle to type more. He'd thought Hikaru wanted to stop as soon as he could, but he had more to talk about? "What are you asking him, Hikaru?"

"I'm asking him what an insei is," Hikaru said as he clicked the send button for his message. "He said he was one before, remember?"

"Oh, yes," Sai nodded. "So what is an 'insei'?"

Hikaru looked at Sai blankly. "He hasn't responded yet..." But as Hikaru was saying this, a reply came.

/An insei is someone studying to be a pro/

Hikaru stared at the screen for a long time. "Pro? He... zelda wants to be a pro?" Hikaru and Sai looked at each other for a moment, Sai shrugged. Hikaru started typing.

/Why do you want to be a pro?/

There was a long pause before zelda replied. Hikaru and Sai worried that perhaps Hikaru had managed to insult zelda again, but they could see his name still logged onto the chat window.

/Do you not want to be a pro?/

"Hey, hey," Hikaru said in annoyance. "He didn't answer my question and now he's asking me!" he huffed angrily and Sai interrupted quickly.

"Why do you want to know why he wants to be a pro, Hikaru?"

Hikaru looked at Sai. "Well... He's a kid! He can't be a pro... can he?" Sai shrugged.

"I think he is a strong go player and if he plays stronger players, then he himself will gain strength."

Hikaru stared at Sai and then looked back at the computer. He typed carefully.

/I can't be one, why do you want to be one, aren't you a child?/

The length before an answer came was even longer than before and Hikaru had a short chat with Mitani's sister when she brought him a drink.

/Children can become pros if they pass the exam, I intend to do so. Why can't you become a pro?/

Hikaru stared at the computer for a long time. Children could really become pros? There wasn't an age limit? He thought maybe there was but zelda was over the limit and hadn't thought to mention it, so he decided to ask first.

/Is there an age limit for the exam?/

The answer this time came very quickly, Hikaru was surprised anyone could type that fast.

/No, anyone under 30 years can take the exam/

Hikaru was shocked, he had thought that kids couldn't be pros. Wasn't that why Touya wasn't a pro yet? If any kid could be a pro, Touya definitely could, so why wasn't he? But anyway, zelda seemed to think he was a kid too and that he should take the pro exam, or rather, he thought _sai_ should take the pro exam. Hikaru glanced back at Sai and grinned suddenly. When he turned back to type, he wasn't sure if he was happy or upset. Sure, Sai would probably ace the pro exam, but as for him...

/I can't be a pro because I'm outside the age limit/

Another fast response came and Hikaru laughed a little, making Sai stare at him.

/How old are you?/

/1000 years/

"Hikaru!" Sai shouted, shocked.

Hikaru grinned at him. "Well, it's true isn't it?"

"Well, yes, but, I don't think he'll believe it," Sai said worriedly. "Won't he think you're making fun of him again?"

Hikaru refused to look up. "Yeah maybe, but too bad. The handle name is 'sai'- that's you and you're a thousand years old, right?"

"Well, when you put it like that..." Sai trailed off awkwardly. In the long pause for zelda's reply, Hikaru started typing another question.

/Tell me about insei. What do you do?/

Hikaru sipped the soda Mitani's sister had given him as he waited for zelda to respond. He wasn't sure he wanted to think about the pro exam anymore. Sai could be a pro easily and now, Hikaru knew that Touya could be one at any time as well, but what about him? He couldn't do it, he thought angrily. But insei study to become pros... Maybe Hikaru could get stronger as an insei.

/Insei are children under 18 that study go at the Go Association so they can pass the go exam. We play and study under a pro sensei./

Hikaru knew where that building was. He started typing to ask how to become an insei when another reply came from zelda.

/But if you are too old to be a pro, then you definitely can't be an insei/

"He may or may not believe what you told him, Hikaru," Sai said speculatively. "But, do you maybe want to be an insei?"

Hikaru looked at Sai. "Yeah... Maybe." He blinked and looked back at the computer before slowly erasing what he'd written so far and typing out a new response.

/I want to know for someone else/

/Who?/

Hikaru stared at the screen. Well, he wanted to find out for himself, but he was the one typing, pretending to be sai and, and... this was really messed up. Sai leaned forward then.

"Tell him you are asking for my student, Hikaru."

Hikaru spun around to look at Sai. "For your... student?" he asked in confusion. Sai smiled at him and raised his fan to his lips.

"Well, yes Hikaru. You are learning go because of me and I've helped teach you, haven't I?"

"I guess... But, then zelda will think sai on the net has a student and if he ever meets me in the insei and finds out I'm your student, he'll want me to introduce him to you..."

Sai tapped his mouth with his fan thoughtfully. "Well, then you will have to say you don't have a sensei when you go to the insei, but you said that on this 'net' I am the one everyone sees. Even if no one meets me, I still have a student," Sai smiled at Hikaru. "So, it's alright to say so here, isn't it, Hikaru?"

Hikaru grinned slowly and nodded before turning to type out Sai's answer.

/I want to know for my student/

* * *

A/N: Ah... I've unexpectedly started a Hikaru no Go fanfic.. ^^;

I always thought it was odd when Touya was the one who was made to log onto the net-go. I thought it was odd that he was even at the convention to begin with. Really, I think it was just an author's convention to further the plot. Touya was the only one who knew Hikaru could play the way Sai did, so he was the only one who could really confront Hikaru and further the plot. I think that's a fine way to continue the story, but I wanted to try exploring things along a different path. After all, it's sad that Sai had to leave the net and not play everyone anymore, isn't it?


End file.
